Books
by Pencil over Sword
Summary: When Lucius buys Molly her school books, how does she repay him?


Molly Prewett flipped her curly red locks behind her shoulder as she looked through the books in Flourish and Blotts. Book after Book. Unfogging the Future…no. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them…no. Finally! She found the book she was looking for and pulled it off the shelf. As Molly backed away from the shelf she ran into someone and sharply turned. Lucius Malfoy. In Molly's eyes he was a right arse, but so dreamy… Lucius scowled at her as she looked up at him. Molly let her eyes travel all over his face. Eventually, she reached Lucius' blond locks. He had been growing out his hair since fourth year, and it was now shoulder length.

"Watch where you're going, Prewett," Lucius snapped.

Moly was knocked from her trance and blushed when she realized she had been staring. "S-sorry, I'll be more careful," she mumble, walking away.

As Molly was paying for her books a hand slammed down and once it was moved away, it revealed enough money for the books. "I'll buy them for her," Lucius Malfoy's voice drawled.

Both Molly and the cashier look at him in awe. Molly cleared her throat. "I must've heard you wrong."

"No," replied Lucius. "I'm buying your books."

Molly nodded and turned back to the counter ad collected her books. After she left flourish and Blotts, Lucius had caught up to her.

"Maybe you could join me at the Leaky Cauldron," Lucius offered. "I've got a room there, for the weekend."

Molly blushed a bright, tomato red and nodded. "Uhm…yeah, of course," she replied, trying to keep a hold of herself.

Lucius flashed a quick smile and started toward the Leaky Cauldron. Molly took a hint to follow, so she did. Lucius showed her a quaint room in the Leaky Cauldron. It seemed Lucius-ish; it was dark, and gray, (more than the other rooms, in Molly's opinion) but it was nice. Molly laid her books on one of the tables. Lucius pulled off his cloak and draped it across a chair. Molly stood awkwardly in the middle of the room until Lucius walked in front of her and placed his large hands on her thin hips.

Molly turned tomato red again and Lucius had the infamous Malfoy smirk on his lips. Before Molly could gather her thoughts, Lucius crashed his lips to hers. Chills ran down her spine as he started running his hands up and down her sides. Slowly, Lucius got Molly to the bed and topless. She felt like a museum artifact under Lucius' stare. He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, slowly sliding it off her shoulders. Having never done this before, Molly guessed it was time she removed his shirt. She brought her shaky hands up to the buttons of his shirt and fumbled to get them open. Lucius chuckled at her weak attempt and quickly opened the rest of his shirt. Molly blushed, again, but soon her eyes went wide. Lucius Malfoy was ripped! She couldn't wait to tell ALL her friends.

"I-I should let you know, Lucius. I've never… I'm a-er- virgin…" Molly swallowed and her shot to her feet.

Lucius chuckled. "I'll take good care of you." He winked and captured her lips with his, again.

Soon the pair was naked and Molly's mind was racing. She was about to loose her virginity! Lucius nipped and sucked on her neck as he slowly entered her, taking her innocence. Molly yelped in pain. This hurt more then she thought it would! Lucius held back the urge to slam into her as she adjusted to the feeling. Soon, she nodded, signaling him to move, so he did. At first he went slow, but sped up. Molly tried to hold back more cried of pain as he moved in and out of her. To her surprise the pain soon turned into pleasure.

At that point she found her voice and moaned, "Lucius…" Of course this fed his ego and he smirked.

Yes, Lucius Malfoy has proven even during sex he is still an arse. As Molly's walls started clenching and unclenching around him, he lost all control and went as fast and hard as he could. Molly yelled out his name as she climaxed, and Lucius was soon to follow, spilling his seed inside her. When his cock twitched inside her she half moaned half squealed. After a few minutes Lucius pulled out and laid next to Molly.

Lucius turned his head to look at his bed partner. "When are you going to leave?"


End file.
